Thought I Lost You
by LethalBeauty
Summary: Storms disappearance opens Remys eyes to things he did not want to see. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

He felt like the life was being sucked out of him as he watched her fall. The sight of her limp body dropping rapidly toward the ground paralyzed him with fear. And suddenly everything around him was gone, there were no enemies, no X-Men, no sound except for the lapping of her silver-gray cape as it wrapped around her body as she continued to drop lifelessly. It was only her falling and him watching her fall. Then hands reached out, familiar hands, and he was jolted back to reality.

They were in the middle of a battle. A battle with an enemy they had never seen before. Everyone was busy fighting, busy worrying about their own lives to notice.

The goddess was in the sky, the wind, lightning, and rain surrounding her, making her hair shimmer and her eyes glow with the animosity that was always there when she was free. Because when she used her powers she was free. No one understood why, but they sometimes watched in awe at how her spirit sailed with each gust of wind, each flash and crackle of a lightning bolt. Maybe if they would have looked, maybe if they watched they would have been able to stop it. Maybe they would have been able to see that they were leading her dangerously away from the others. It was as if they were trying to pilot her away from the group on purpose. But that was ridiculous right? Now it seemed so obvious, what his plan was. No one saw the immense surge of power that hit her from behind, no one saw her start to fall. They should have seen it, should have been able to stop it. But they didn't see it, didn't see it until it was too late.

One arm grabbed her around the waist, the fingers digging into her side, the other hand clasped in her now ankle-length hair. He remembered how much pride and joy she had in her hair, she would handle it with such gentleness and care, like she would handle her own child's hair. He used to sit on her windowsill, not speaking, just watching her. She would brush and caress the thick curls of her silky, long, white silver-tinted tresses. It used to mesmerize him and he remembered thinking that it looked like a shimmering snow-white river that seemed to flow and ripple forever.

Now her hair was tangled and knotted, dirt staining the whiteness, taking away the shine. His hand was clutching her hair, tangling in the strands, tugging at it until it brought tears to her eyes. The black and the blue of his uniform mixing with white and silver-gray, the colors that surrounded her, the body that held her seemed intrusive, threatening, dangerous, and lustful.

His mouth opened and he emitted a sound that seemed unnatural of him. His voice was hoarse and cracking with such rage, ferocity, and desperation that everyone turned. "Storm!" And then the enemies allies disappeared. He knew, he knew now what the intruder had come for, and he got it, because they didn't watch the white goddess in the sky.

He was the first to react, running forward. His whole body was extremely hot, the energy of hate he felt in his heart, surfacing through his hands to his card, the ace of hearts, the card that never let him down before. But he blocked it easily. "Now, now watch your temper. Please stay back unless you want me to break her pretty little neck. She is in a state of shock right now, she won't be able to fight me." Wolverine stepped up and pulled him back toward the others. He was helpless, standing there looking as her delicate, beautiful body being held in the arms of their enemy, motionless, lifeless. It was playing with his nerves.

Everyone stood, not moving, eyes wide as the man known as Tempest laughed on, the pure evil of his laughter causing them all to shudder. "Stay there or she dies. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

Wolverine growled, remembering Morph. "Well Cyclops do we want to leave her to die too?" Cyclops only glared at him. Tempest watched rather amused by the spectacle.

"Shut up," he screamed, his leather-gloved hands clenching with anger. "Do not fight wit each other now. If I lose her because of you I will never forgive you."

His face seemed to contort to tenderness when he gazed at the limp Storm in his arms. Then he frowned and looked at the X-Men. "She deserves so much better than you. How could you leave such a beauty unguarded, unprotected from harm. Her beauty is so captivating, she practically radiates it. She's exquisite. Like an exotic tropical bird among these women, these pigeons. None of the women before me now compare to her and yet you let her be captured. I will take much better care of the windrider. I'll make her feel needed." Lifting her head he placed a kiss on her lips ,causing her to whimper and struggle against him. He ran his hand up her body, perversely touching and brushing her.

"Stop!" He screamed, red flashing before his eyes. His fists were clenched and he could feel that his blunt nails were leaving gashes in his palms.

"Now control yourself Gambit. You had your chance with her, it's time for someone else to have a turn. Don't make me hurt her, or anybody else."

Storm parted her lips, "Remy don't, leave me be."

"Yes listen to the beauty," he brushed her cheek. Bringing his hand down he ripped the communicator off her uniform, revealing mocha colored skin. Then he ripped at her X-belt, dropping it to the ground. A photograph was hidden behind the belt and Tempest stared at it before snorting and throwing it to the ground. A single tear ran down her cheek and landed on the crumpled photo before Tempest flew away with her. Away from her friends, from the X-Men, and from the man that had always mattered.

The sky rumbled and split, rain plummeting to the earth below. He stepped forward and dropped to his knees, gazing up at the sky as she disappeared. No one followed, knowing what the consequences of that might be. His eyes focused on the photograph. Picking it up, his hands started to shake, tears brimming his eyes. Eyes that had not permitted the wetness of tears in them for a long time.

It was a picture of her and him dancing in the sky. He was dipping her, one of her legs kicked out. Their faces were so close, lips almost touching and both were grinning widely. She had told him that she only smiled in pictures with him. He hadn't believed her and they spent all night looking at all the pictures they had, Remy proving her wrong because she had smiled in a picture with Logan. Now she was gone, maybe forever. No, he shook his head. She's coming back, she had to come back to him, because he wouldn't be able to live without her.

It was funny how losing her suddenly made him realize what she meant to him, what a big part of his life she was. He was lost without her near him, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. It made him wonder, if Rogue was taken away from him would he feel the same pain, the same emptiness he was feeling now? No, he knew the answer was no, because in some way his Stormy was different, oh so wonderfully different.

Only a day had passed but he was going crazy with missing her. He would pace the mansion, shuffling his cards and mumbling incoherent fragmented sentences. Rogue was worried about him, and he barely said two words to her through the whole day. But he didn't want to talk to her, he wanted to talk to Storm.

"What's wrong sugah?" Damn she cornered him. Sighing deeply he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Wat Tempest said was right, all of it." Rogue frowned. She remembered what Tempest had said, comparing her to a pigeon while Ororo was called an exotic tropical bird. Glaring at him slightly she wondered if he meant to make it sound as if she wasn't as beautiful as Ororo. Without a word she walked away from him.

"Why is he so sullen? Ah mean it's not like she's been gone for years. Sure Ah miss her as much as him but Ah'm not goin' nuts about it."

Wolverine snorted and looked at her in disgust. "You are a selfish bitch. I bet you're happy that Ororo is gone so you can have all of Remys attention. Well guess what? What Remy and Ororo have you can never replace, and you've never known what somethin' like that feels like. So don't judge him, because I'm sure if you were in his situation you would be goin' crazy too. "With that he stormed out, leaving Rogue angry and speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Why did she mean so much to him, he wondered as he sat outside, the drops of the now passed storm dripping sadly to the ground. The air smelled of her after she would fly in the sky. The rain would caress her and dance about her as if she were their own. He could have only guessed what she felt when she was in the heavens, her soul fluttering and soaring to freedom. Once she had caught him watching and summoning a gust of wind she brought him in to the storm to be by her side. He remembered that he had thought that she was the most beautiful creature in the world right then. Shining, shimmering, her love and her spirits uninhibited, finally being able to be free from the world. And the feeling took him in, and he felt his heart burst open, as did the sky above. For that time he felt a little bit of what she felt, and he got to gaze at what she held inside of her, the natural beauty of it taking his breath away. And at that moment he knew that he would never let that time with her go, that he wouldn't be able to live without her near him.

He reached out his hand and caressed the tiny drops of rain, pretending they were her tears. At one point in his life, she was the only one he turned to, the only one he touched, and the only one he let be touched by. There was such an unexplainable and uncontrollable darkness deep within him and he couldn't stop it from invading him, from taking over each molecule of his being. It was hard to breathe sometimes, hard to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest.

And she was always there, cradling his shaking body in her arms, her soft full voice sang out words of comfort, like a lullaby, lulling him into the depths of sleep, into the depths of his nightmares.

She would be there when those torrid dreams knocked him out of his slumber, shallow breaths, sweating body, the covers clinging to him. When the tears came, the sobs that wracked his whole being. When the terrifying words were uttered from his lips, making her cry with him. Their limbs entangled, tears mixing together.

Shallow breathing, murmured comfort and hushed promises. She was the only one that had ever seen him cry, and it was mutual he was sure. He was the only one that had ever seen her lose her calm exterior, the only one that had ever held her shaking form, the only one that had seen her, really seen her. And she was the only one in his whole life that knew him, inside and out. The only one that understood him, understood who he was, and who he had to be. That is why she mattered so much, that is why she would be the only one in his heart for always.

Did she know what she meant to him? During those days he had sneaked out of her room with the true agility of a thief, before the early rays of the sun, sitting there and stroking her hair before leaving. Then their eyes would lock at breakfast and he would let all that she did for him that night show through his eyes, trying so desperately to make her know how grateful he was. The only recognition he got from her was a nod and a smile with a hidden meaning that only he would be able to see. But he had never voiced the words that he bore so deeply in his heart, although some of these feelings he hadn't realized until now. Now that he had lost her.

The air began to spark around him and his body stiffened, how could he have been so stupid. Standing abruptly he stomped into the house, slamming the glass door behind him, making the whole mansion shake it seemed. A flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder and the familiar hum of raindrops surrounded the house, drumming gently against the mansions rooftop. Rain, it was a symbol, a symbol of all the painful memories that he didn't want to return. But they flooded his mind, her hair, her smile, her voice, gods her voice. Letting out an enraged scream he turned on his heel and his fist connected with the glass door, shattering it on impact, water and glass showering every which way. And then a lightning bolt, and a flash of white and silver in the sky.

Rubbing his eyes, he blinked repeatedly to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. And then before his brain could even register he was sprinting through the broken glass door, his jacket and skin catching on a shrapnel of glass, a sickening rip filling his ear, a pain shooting up his arm. But it didn't matter. He could see that she was losing strength fast, and he wasn't going to let her fall again.

Suddenly her flight halted and she plummeted to the ground at incredible speed. With one brave leap he caught her limp form in his arms. She struggled at first, her fists beating against his chest weakly. But he murmured sweet words to her, his breath mixing with hers as he spoke against her lips. Reaching up a shaking hand she traced his lips before uttering his name with such agony and such helplessness that it brought tears to his eyes.

He faintly heard Rogue running to him. She only noticed the blood running down his arm and soaking his trenchcoat. "What did ya do sugah?" Wrenching his arm away from her impatiently he turned and showed Storm in his arms. A flash of jealousy yet relief sparkled in her eyes and it took all the strength he had not to shove her to the ground. How could she be so selfish? How could she be thinking about herself and him right now. Shaking his head he gently held Storms head against his chest, mesmerized by the shimmer of her steady breathing.

"We are all glad you are back dear Ororo but I must ask a difficult question." She only nodded, saving her strength by not speaking, not sure if she could without her voice cracking with fear. "Do you know where he took you? Cerebro could not locate you. It seemed as if you were in a different plane."

"I do not know Xavier."

"Do you mind if I search through your mind."

"Of course not." Before she could follow the professor, she felt arms encircle her waist and the slight whirl of her stomach as she was swept off her feet.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow Stormy will answer all you' questions mon ami, but now mi petite needs rest."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters in this chapter, as well as all my other chapters J are owned by Marvel and sadly not me hehe

He didn't let her walk at all, not that she minded being carried in the protectiveness of his muscular and powerful arms. When they got to her room he set her down on her vanity chair. She ran her fingers over the intricate pins and barrettes laying in front of her mirror. Picking up her brush, she let her hair tumble down in curly wet locks and began to run it through the locks. She felt as his hand covered hers and he untwined her fingers from the brush and took it in his own. Closing her eyes she felt as his hands caressed her tresses, the brush gently and lavishly slid through the strands.

Opening her eyes she watched him in the mirror and their eyes met. This was so intimate, so filled with hidden emotions just below the surface. But even though she tried to hide the pang of feelings that coursed through her entire being, his eyes were wide and open for her to see inside his soul. The continuous rhythm and the slight tug each time he stroked her hair with the silver brush caused her to almost fall into a quiet sleep. But then she felt a feathery touch brushing the hair away from the nape of her neck. She felt the seething tingle of his breath on her cheek and she shuddered, swallowing hard. "Remy missed you so much mi belle. He was goin' crazy inside."

For the first time she noticed the scarlet liquid that soaked his right arm. Turning abruptly she stood and gently brushed the wound, blood staining her clean fingers. "What happened?"

There was so much concern and fear in her eyes that he had to turn away. "I broke de glass door, and went through it when I saw you. I must've cut it den." Moving behind him, she helped him shrug the trenchcoat off. Grabbing a starch white scarf that was hanging on her chair she ripped it with her teeth and called upon some rain to soak one part of the scarf, cleaning off the blood that surrounded the wound. Then she gently used the other piece to patch up the wound.

As she was tending to his wound he noticed something on her cheek. Lifting her chin, he gently stroked the tiny scar that ran across her left cheek. Turning her head away she gazed at the ground. "Will it heal?" Letting out a subdued sob she shook her head no. "Stormy did he," he swallowed hard, and looked up to find her eyes wide and terrified, "did he hurt you? Hurt you in dat way..." Placing a tender finger on his lips she nodded solemnly.

Tension filled the room and his frame stiffened. Jaw tightened, he clenched and unclenched his fists, the knuckles turning white, muscles in his arms flexing. Like a little girl she wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingertips down his cheek, making him look away in pain. "I'll kill him."

"Shhh, do not worry, it's over." Gazing in to her ice blue eyes, he brushed his thumb over her full lips. "It all my fault Stormy." Shaking her head no, she kissed his fingertips.

"It is no ones fault dear Remy, especially not yours."

The sky rumbled threateningly and dark clouds tumbled over the horizon. She sat on her windowsill, tracing the paths the raindrops made on the glass with her fingertips. Without even turning she could feel his intent gaze on her. It felt so heavenly to be glanced at in that way again. What are you thinking Remy. He seemed so pensive, so melancholy. "Have I brought on this sadness Remy?"

He was startled by the bluntness of her question, stunned to silence for a second. "How could you t'ink dat Stormy?" At the mention of her pet name, tears sprung to her eyes and she let them fall freely down her already tear-stained face. "You are de only one dat could have saved me from dis constant force of evil and depression dat seems to surround me. Remy would be lost without you chere. Rogue is de cause of my troubles." Tilting her head to the side, she bit her lip, wanting to know but not sure if she should ask.

Smiling at her restraint, he stood and walked over to her, sitting behind her and encircling her body with his arms, pulling her against his chest. Snuggling up to him, she gazed up into his pagan eyes. "It over between me and Rogue." A gasp escaped her lips before she could repress it, eyes wide with surprise. "She do'n' understand me, who I am. Not like you do Stormy. You' de only woman in dis Cajuns heart petite." He relished at the sight of her blushing and leaned back against the windowsill, falling in to the comfort of having her near.

Storm entered her room and found Rogue sitting on her bed, rage in her eyes. "What is wrong Rogue? Have I angered you in any way?"

"Yea," she spat out, "by coming back here. Everything was fine until you appeared." She was taken aback by the hate in the southern belles voice. "He didn't even tell me it was over, Ah had to find out from the others. You're always the one getting in the way Storm why can't you just leave him alone."

"I do not understand, I haven't done one thing to make him leave you."

"God dammit Storm you must be doin' sumthin'! All you have to do is call out his name and he'll be by your side. No matter how dangerous the situation is. No matter if his life is in danger, or if he's risking the life of others." Sitting down next to Rogue, she saw the tears and pain in her eyes. Putting her arm around her shoulders she stroked her hair.

"He would do the same for you dear child."

Sniffling slightly she shook her head, and pushed the woman away, "no he wouldn't. Ah'msorry Ororo Ah shouldn't blame you, it's not you' fault that he fell for ya."

She gasped and stood, moving away from Rogue in disbelief. "Remy has not fallen for anyone but you Rogue. Our love for each other is like a brother loves a sister, like a friend loves another friend."

Smiling Rogue stood sadly, head bent. "You don't see it yet Storm, but Ah do, and the others do too. He loves you sugah, don't you dare hurt him. Cuz' if you do Ah'll come lookin' for ya." With that she flew out of the skylight.

"Rogue you're wrong." But she couldn't help but smile at the thought. "If only . . ."

Unclasping her hair, she let it twirl and ripple around her as she ran in the field. She had missed this so much, this whole estate. She had the whole estate memorized and could run through it with her eyes closed, which she was doing at this very moment. It felt so good to run through the newborn spring grass, listening as the wind ruffled the leaves, and the birds chirped merrily, butterflies fluttering against your cheek. Jumping up she flew into the air and then dove down, floating gently onto the grass. Stretching her arms above her head, she tangled her fingers in the tresses, the lush smell of freshness surrounding her. So enthralled in nature, she didn't hear something coming closer.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Okay I've been a bad girl. I forgot to put disclaimers on the past chapters. All these characters belong to Marvel. Don't sue me, heh.

"Was nature your first love chere?"

"You know the answer to that is yes, nature was the first to take my heart."

"How can one be jealous of nature, because right now I am. For nature will always have de full extent of your love. Can you love a human being in dat way petite?" Opening her eyes, she sat up, her legs tucked under her. Taking hold of his hand she brought him down to her, laying him down, his head resting gently on her lap. Running her fingers through his tasseled and naturally messy locks, she studied every detail in his face. The way his dimples appeared when he grinned, how his eyes shone with mystery when he was up to no good, how the 12 o'clock shadow was always on his chin no matter how often he shaved.

"My love for a man would be much deeper, for I would be able to touch, to feel what he feels, to tell him and be told that the love is true."

"How can one man compete wit de miracles of de earths creation, and all de creatures on it?" Smiling to herself, she traced his lips with her fingertips as he talked, almost in a whisper, as if he didn't want the trees, the flowers, and the grass to hear him.

"By loving me unconditionally, that is all that is needed to fill my heart with only him. Why do you ask such things Remy? Why is your tone so somber?" Sitting up, he took her hands in his and gazed into her ice blue eyes, his pagan orbs burning in to hers, causing her to shudder suddenly, her composure faltering.

"De Cajun t'inks dat he's fallin' deep chere. An' he doesn' know wat to do abou' it."

Reaching out, she traced his jawline, feeling the slight stubble there, "have someone catch you."

"Would you catch de thief if he started to fall Stormy?" Wrapping her arms around him, she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Always Remy. But not if you call me that ridiculous nickname." Grinning he tugged at one her silver strands.

"Ah you know you love it Stormy." Thunder grumbled and he saw the dark rolling clouds on the horizon. A lighting bolt lit up the sky and he saw the glow of her wild eyes. "All right I won' call you Stormy anymore Stormy." As hard as she tried, she couldn't hold back the smile that flickered in her eyes. "Come on I tink it' goin' to rain." Tightening his trenchcoat around him to block out the chill, he took hold of her hand and ran across the field to the mansion.

As soon as they entered the mansion there were four pairs of curious eyes on them, but they were mostly directed toward Gambit. "Wat?"

"He called you Stormy again I presume," Hank addressed Storm knowingly. Storm tried to stifle back her laugh by biting her lip, and nodded, her eyes darting to the man beside her.

"Hey I don' call 'er Stormy dat much!" But everyone just continued to stare at him.

"Whenever there is a sudden storm we know you were the cause Gumbo. Face it, you rub Storm the right way." Jean cleared her throat to catch Logans attention.

"You do mean rubs her the wrong way Logan." But he just grinned, leaning in the doorway, arms crossed in front of him smugly, as if he had everything figured out.

"Nope mean exactly what I said, he rubs her the right way." Winking at Storm he walked by and patted a shocked Gambit on the back.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Cyclops mused out loud but he knew very well what Wolverine was insinuating by the comment, and staring at the two shocked figures in front of him, he knew Logan was right.

After a brief awkward silence, Storm chuckled and shook her head, breaking the tension, and Gambit out of his reverie. It stung him that she would laugh, even though he was sure she was just laughing about Logan not him. But still, "why you laughin' chere?"

Arching a curious eyebrow at him, she gazed at him as if he was missing the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't you find Logans comment humorous and completely ludicrous?"

"Just big words to cover up de trut' petite. Actually Remy don' t'ink anything about de statement was funny." She opened her mouth to counterattack but she was stunned to silence, completely perplexed by him.

"What do you mean Remy?" Shaking his head, he laughed to himself and brushed past her.

"I knew you wouldn' understand."

Brushing the fragile leaves of her plants, she let the water drip on the thick rich soil, replenishing the plants strength. But this job was being done subconsciously if not automatically, her mind was completely elsewhere. She could not express in words the pain that, that one comment had caused her. 'I knew you wouldn't understand.' She had always understood, always been the only one to be able to consider what he had gone through in his lifetime. She had always been the only one he had opened up to, learning quickly that if he did to anyone else the results might be disastrous. Yet now she didn't understand. She was sure he didn't know the extent of hurt the one comment caused her, but yet she felt intruded, cheated somehow. How could he say something like that without explanation? Well he was going to give her an explanation, she decided. Tonight, after she watered her plants. Smiling she went back to her job.

He noticed she had been avoiding his eyes ever since, gaze downcast, head and shoulders almost in a slump, as if injured. It was he who had caused that pain, that baffled agony that he was sure was implanted in her wild shimmering eyes. Why can't you tell me? Her eyes would murmur to him. The two orbs, glistened over with tears that would never fall, pleading for him to reach out to her, to take her hand, to take the comfort she so selflessly gave to him. But this time he couldn't reach out and take it, because this time it was different. This time her comfort would make matters worse, for the plain simple reason that he would not be in the arms of a friend, but in the arms of the woman that his heart ached for. That would be pure torture, but he had to do something, he had to talk to her. Tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Marvel owns it all, I just play around with them lol.

She thrashed around wildly in her bed, the silk sheets wrapping around her body, confining her to the tight prison. In the back of her mind she could hear the sky rumbling, see the flash of lightning bolts. Grasping for the intrusive material that was covering her limbs, all her strength and her fear surfaced and she heard the satisfying scream of ripping fabric. And then she saw his face, so clear, so terrifying. Her eyes snapped open and she heard the shrill wail evade her parted lips. Sitting up slowly, she rested her arms on her raised knees and nestled her head in her hands, trying desperately to make the images melt away.

She noticed another warmth in the room, another shimmering breath, another heart beating. Gazing up through strands of her silvery white hair, she saw the eerie gentle glow of a lit cigarette, illuminating his face. Breathing deeply, she just watched him. Her angel, her savior, her temptation. He represented everything she had in life, and on the other hand, everything she wanted but wasn't brave enough to strive for. "How long have I been accompanied by your presence?"

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not, just curious."

Smiling, he got up and began to walk toward her, but then stopped short, not moving closer. "I ah," averting his gaze away he ran a shaky hand through his hair, "I've ben watchin' chere eva' since she went to bed."

"Remy what is it?"

"Were you 'avin' dreams about it Stormy? Dreams about him?" Closing her eyes, she nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around her knees and rocking her body back and forth. She wanted to be held by him, why didn't he want to touch her.

"Remy could you please do me a favor?"

"Anythin' mi petite, anythin' in de world."

Opening her mouth, she began but her voice cracked. "Please, just please hold me."

He was taken aback. "I thought you might not wan' to be touched by dis mans hands, I thought you were afraid."

"No, not of you." His heart beat rapidly as he made his way toward her shaking form. Wrapping the white silk sheet around her, she stood abruptly. Remy took a step back, and watched her. With one hand, she held the sheet together at her breast, and with her other hand she traced his jaw with her finger. Before he could respond, she clasped her lips aggressively against his, pressing him up against a counter, causing a couple of plants to topple and fall to the ground. As her tongue explored the depths of his mouth imploringly, she moved her knee up between his legs, putting a gentle and almost teasing pressure on his now rock hard erection.

They parted and he felt chills going down his spine, stifling a groan as she trailed her kiss swollen lips down his neck, gently sucking at his pulse, finding the tender spot where his neck met his shoulder. Clasping a trembling hand in her thick locks, he wondered if he was dreaming, none of this had completely registered yet. "What're you doin' Stormy?"

She kissed up to his ear and traced it with her tongue, sucking and nibbling on his earlobe gently. "I am telling you what I want."

He listened mesmerized as she whispered dirty and naughty things in his ear, things that he didn't even know Storm had ever experienced. Her voice was so low and so husky that it took his breath away. It took all his strength not to throw her on her bed and love her until she screamed out his name in ecstasy. But she told him to be patient, she didn't want that yet, and that she would help him, take care of him. As she said this her hand slowly traveled down his abdomen and over his thighs her fingernails scratching against the zipper of his jeans. Swallowing hard he scrunched his eyes closed and arched his hips forward, letting his breath out in short gasps. "How long has it been Remy?"

Moaning he answered, "too long chere."

Weakness. That was the excuse they came up with to stop the sexual tension, to make it "easier" for them. But under the circumstances it had just made it harder for him, because he didn't feel one bit of guilt. And shouldn't you feel guilt if you did something "wrong." Or it was the definition she had put on it, and he had agreed, at least he felt his head nod.

It was so long ago, he remembered. When he had stumbled blindly into the abyss of falling hard for a certain southern belle. Her cruelty was unbearable, she was always playing games with him. Bringing him up so high and then drop-kicking him back down into a immeasurable feeling of depression. Storm was a witness, and she watched pensively, never judging him, never criticizing his foolish actions. Now that he thought about it he wished that she would have, maybe he would have been able to avoid every single bitter, heart-jabbing moment. But he knew he wouldn't have listened, and she knew that also.

One of those lonely nights, he was alone, alone in the mansion with her. There was a heavy storm outside. One where the sound of the raindrops on the roof was almost like a lion roar, and the thunder sounded like a cannon shot, the lightning shone as bright as the rays of the sun. So powerful that electricity cowered under its power, making all the lights in the house flicker and die. Till this day he wondered if she had caused such an intense raging chaos, but she had assured him it was natures work, not hers.

On that night he had found her in the den, curled up in a large armchair, legs tucked under her, a book cradled in her lap. She was nibbling on her lower lip, like she did quite often when reading, he mused. Candles arrayed the space around her and she almost looked like a goddess. She was a goddess. Feeling the need to have a presence in the room with him, he sat down at a table across the room from her and began to play solitaire.

But he couldn't concentrate, somehow his energy was focused on her. She sat in the armchair, her legs parted slightly, so he could see the shadow of what hid under that short silky nightgown. Her head was tilted down, locks framing her mocha colored, angel-like face, her nightgown sloping down slightly, showing the top of breasts. And oh those damn lips, one caught between her snow-white teeth, cherry red, swollen, they always looked like she had been kissing someone seconds before. And the candles danced playful shadows over her skin, making it glow, and seem alive, shimmering and so soft. Swallowing hard he forced himself back into his game, and noticed he was stuck.

Letting out an angry growl he began to pick up the cards. But she had moved to his side, the sound of silk brushing against her thighs as she walked causing his chest to constrict in pleasurable shock. She placed her hand gently on top of his, and without a word moved his hand away. Picking up the four of hearts, she placed it on the five of clubs, freeing a whole row. He had missed it, and resisted the urge to smack himself. "Gambit thanks ya

chere."

"The pleasure was all mine."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Marvel owns it all…sadly L

Was there a double meaning in the statement, had she chosen it on purpose? She was so close he could smell the sandalwood mixed with the herbal scent of her shampoo. Her breath gently ruffled his hair. And that gaze. That damn bedside glance, fixed on him so calmly, unwavering, studying him. He stared down at her hand, the one that was now on his arm. The warmth of her seeping through her fingertips into him. She could touch, could be touched, something he had been craving for so long. Yet somehow his sudden rush of desire did not involve Rogue. For agonizing months, it seemed, he had obsessed over wanting to feel the southern belles touch, and just with this simple caress of her hand Storm had set him free. He couldn't explain it, couldn't begin to understand it but his heart soared. And for the first time he was seeing his Stormy with new eyes, and his body reacted.

His breath came in short intakes and he felt the dizziness in his head. She was like a drug, like a rich wine to an alcoholic. He licked his lips, he craved to taste her. Neither of them knew how long they just stood there, ice blue eyes gazing into the fire of his pagan ones. His brain fought the urge but his heart won and he stood abruptly. She inhaled sharply and her whole body stiffened. For a second he thought he had misread the signals. But then she dropped the book in her hand and reached up to trace his slightly parted lips with her fingertips.

His balance almost faltered when her lips crushed against his and he moaned, hands clasping in the tassels of her hair. Tongues met in a frantic dance and the kisses were hard and clumsy but held within them a rhythm that rocked him to his core, innately knowing that she was the only one that could elicit such a reaction. They fell onto the couch together and suddenly their hands were everywhere, blind touches, stroking, rubbing, discovering. Her hips arched to press against him, the maddening pulsing he could feel and almost hear in his brain. And he heard her gasping, felt the shudder of ecstasy come over her body. The nightgown rode up her thighs, leaving them bare and free to his touch. So soft, so perfect. He was able to touch, to be touched, caressed. It was heavenly, and it was her.

They didn't have sex, didn't even remove clothing. Their hands roamed and caressed through the confines of clothes. He loved how her body reacted when he would use his powers to warm his hands slightly and slide them over the parts of her skin that were exposed. Could see the sprinkle of goosebumps following his caresses. Her lips would part and the tiniest of whimpers would escape them, shooting sparks of pleasure throughout his whole body at the sound. It was so intimate, it was them. Ororo and him.

It still boggled his mind thinking about it now. After it happened, she had fallen asleep in his arms. But when he woke the next morning she was gone, and Rogue was waiting for him. He had found her later and they had talked, for hours it seemed. "It was weakness, I realize that now. Something about the storm, nature does crazy things to people." He had agreed, nodded to everything she said, but inside he was wondering what it would feel like to touch her skin, without the inhibitions of clothes.

She sensed him watching her so intensely, the emotions from the previous night so thick between them they were almost tangible, and she lost control. Straddling him, she tilted his chin up to her and kissed him thoroughly, with more strength than he could have ever felt a woman kiss. Her hand wandered down to his pants and she pressed her palm against him, feeling him, oh so wonderfully hard for her. The metallic sound of the zipper being pulled down rang in his ears, and a blur of euphoria ran over his whole body. And then as if by some cruel twist of fate they heard footsteps and a gentle knock on the door.

"Ro Xavier wants to see you." A smack back to reality. Her eyes turned stone cold and the raging storm swirling in her eyes subsides. The calm had returned.

"We can't do this again." And he nodded, watched her close the door behind her. Close the door on the issue, steeled resolve that he somehow could not muster. He remained in the dark recesses of his room and his mind that night, her voice ringing through his thoughts. _We can't do this again._


End file.
